<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reacquaintance by Lavenderandsun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25940038">Reacquaintance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavenderandsun/pseuds/Lavenderandsun'>Lavenderandsun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Declarations Of Love, F/M, Fluff, I love them so much, Love, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Smut, These two will be the end of me</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:14:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25940038</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavenderandsun/pseuds/Lavenderandsun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been too long, way too long. And they both needed this so much.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Johnny Rose &amp; Moira Rose, Johnny Rose/Moira Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Reacquaintance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi all !<br/>I've started watching Schitt's Creek during lockdown and binge-watched it in no times. I immediately fell in love with Moira and Johnny and their relationship. It's very rare we get to see an older couple being in love and thought it'd be nice to see their intimate relationship as well. This work was inspired by a deleted scene in season 1. Be aware this is my first fanfiction ever. Also english is not my native language and this work was not beta-read so I'm really sorry if there are any mistakes. X</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was already past 2 a.m. when Johnny and Moira came back from Jocelyn and Roland’s Hawaiian party and they were quite tired, the effect of the grass they smoked at the party slowly starting to fade away. Johnny managed to get them both inside their motel room not without fumbling with the door key first. It has been ages since they last interacted with so many people at the same time and to be honest it was quite tiresome for the two of them. Smiling to everyone, pretending they enjoyed living here when all they wanted to do was to get out of this town as fast as they could and to return to what their life used to be.<br/>
As Johnny sat on the bed putting off his shoes, Moira took “Maureen” off and put her on her wall at her designated place. She then sat on her side of the bed and began to unzip her long black leather boots. </p><p>“I am exhausted ! I forgot how much work it is to be sociable.” Moira started. </p><p>“Yeah I’m now remembering how great it feels to get home after a night out.” Johnny responded as he lied down on his side of the bed still wearing his immaculately white suit. </p><p>“Oh yes” Moira sighed as she joined him, cuddling on his side, laying her head on his shoulder, his arm wrapping around her shoulder while her arm wrapped around his waist. </p><p>“You know” Moira began as she reached for his free hand and laced her fingers with his “I was talking with Jocelyn earlier and it brought back so many memories. How I couldn’t wait to get out of the kind of same small town we are stuck at right now. How I’ve moved to the city at 16 with barely nothing in my pocket but knowing that all I ever wanted to do was to become an actress. But more importantly it reminded me of how we first met.” She looked up at him with a small smile tugged at her lips. He looked down at her fondly, knowing that she wasn’t done with her story so nodding in order for her to continue. </p><p>“When I first met you John, I knew from the bottom of my heart, I knew you were the one person I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. I’ve waited a whole year for you Johnny and I could have waited even longer if I knew that in the end you would come to me. During this whole year I would have done anything for you to notice me, for you to let me know that yes I did matter to you as well. I knew your heart belonged to someone else then but deep inside me there was always this little voice in my head that kept telling me that you were the one for me and I was the one for you. That I already knew it and that it would just take you a bit more time before you knew it as well. I love you so much John. I hope you know that. I hope you know you are the most important person in my life.” </p><p>She looked up at him. He had tears in his eyes. She already thought she couldn’t love him more than it was possible and yet here he was proving her wrong once again. She leaned up to him offering a small peck, her hand moving on to his jawline lightly caressing it, but he wanted, needed, more. He ran his tongue over her lips and as she opened her mouth he sucked lightly on her tongue and prolonged the kiss by holding her cheek and lingering for just a moment. </p><p>She ended the kiss but remained close to him, her lips just above his, their foreheads touching. She wanted to be as close to him as much as he wanted to be close to her. It has been a while since they last been intimate and they truly missed this. Sure they kissed and held each other's hands everyday but this was different. This sort of intimacy was really rare these days and they both were craving it. With the kids living next door they didn’t really have any intimacy nowadays. And David falling upon them once a few weeks ago didn’t really help. After this event that everyone wished they could forget, every time John wanted to initiate something with his wife Moira was too stressed one of the kids would hear them or worse barge into the room like David did and every time Moira wanted to make love to her husband he was the one not feeling it. </p><p>She moved her face away from his and started running her nose through his neck. He always smelt so good. He still had some of this custom made cologne that was created especially for him by one of the greatest perfume makers in the south of France. He decided to wear some tonight and Moira was delighted as it was one of her all-time favourite smells. </p><p>“Oh god Moira, I love you too darling. I love you so much.” Johnny sighed.</p><p>She could feel his member starting to grow in his trousers. She moved her face away from his neck and looked at him with a grin on her face. </p><p>“I see someone is not so exhausted after all.” </p><p>“What can I say sweetheart ? It has been a while and I miss my beautiful wife.” </p><p>“I miss you too darling. Why don’t we get you out of this suit first ? We wouldn’t want your Armani to get ruined would we ?” </p><p>With Alexis staying at Ted’s for the night and David being with Stevie a few rooms away they were all alone for the evening and were definitely planning on enjoying this rare occasion.</p><p>They got off the bed and stood on Johnny’s side, looking at each other. Johnny unbuttoned his shirt and took it off as Moira put her last remaining boot off and started unbuttoning her trousers. He moved her hands away and slided her zipper down. As he was busy undressing her, Moira decided to take care of him and started undressing him herself. A moment later, both of them were standing there in just their underwear. Moira’s white lace bra matched her knickers. Johnny put his hands on each side of her waist ready to take her underwear off but she shook his hands away and instead took his briefs off. </p><p>She guided him to the bed laying on top of him. They resumed their kissing for a while. Both of them inhaling the other’s scent, their hands roaming over each other’s bodies.  She straddled his hips and ran her fingers through this chest hair admiring his broad chest and still firm body. The hair on his chest has become greyer over the years but she still loved the way it tickled her fingers. She leaned down and left kisses all over his torso enjoying how his warm skin felt under her lips.</p><p>She moved down and knelt between his legs and with one delicate hand she traced her fingers along his shaft. Her other hand was linked with his. She looked up at him. In his eyes she could of course see his lust and desire for her but most importantly for her she could also see his love. Whenever she felt the need to be reminded of how much she was loved, she knew that by just looking into his eyes she will have the reinsurance that she deeply needed. </p><p>With a smile on her face, she moistened her lips and lowered her mouth to his hardening member. She started licking his shaft from base to top with the tip of her tongue. She heard him moan and felt her own desire starting to build up. She opened her mouth and started sucking the tip of his cock and flicking her tongue around it. </p><p>With his other hand he held her cheek and kept her hair away from her face. The room was filled with breathy moans and soft whimpers coming from both of them as she took him deeper and deeper into her mouth. She could feel him getting bigger and she started going faster, taking his whole member in her mouth, going up and down, alternating between sucking and licking the way he’s always liked. After 40 years of marriage, 40 years of being intimate with the same person they knew what drove the other one crazy. </p><p>With one hand still on his shaft holding him, she entangled her other hand still linked with his and started fondling his balls. He groaned, his pleasure growing by every movement. It has been a few months since she last went down on him and the whole experience felt brand new and was incredibly erotic for him but also for her. </p><p>She could feel herself getting wet, her arousal running through her whole body and wetness dampening her knickers. Johnny was panting and on the verge of exploding. He needed to calm down for a while if he wanted this to last.</p><p>“Darling stop please” </p><p>“Is there something wrong ? Did I hurt you ?”</p><p>“Oh god sweetheart no, you could never hurt me. It’s just that I don’t want to come like that. I want to be inside you. I need to be inside you.” </p><p>She looked at him with a knowing look. She too needed her husband more than ever. She took off her bra and knickers and crawled back to her husband. </p><p>Laying on their sides they looked at each other and resumed their making out. Johnny’s upper lip was stuck between Moira’s lips as she gently sucked and tugged on it. Johnny’s hand travelled down her body. He started fondling her breast and playing with her nipple while his other hand was stuck in her blond locks trying to get as close to her as possible. </p><p>They came apart and John started to explore her body leaving kisses down her neck and collarbone. He stopped for a while on this special spot that he knew would make his wife go wild with desire but decided not to stay too long for fear of his wife’s face the next morning if he ever left a hickey here.<br/>
He trailed down her breasts and paid attention to the both of them. Sure they were a bit more saggier now than they were 30 years ago but they were still these creamy white tits and pinky nipples he loved so much. He fondled them with his hands first then leaned into one to take it into his mouth while his other hand was still playing with the other. With the tip of his tongue he traced circles all around her nipple before taking the whole mound into his mouth and sucking it a little bit. He finished with little kisses all around her breast and underneath before he proceeded to do the same with the other one. </p><p>He could hear Moira soft whimpers. He moved his face from her breasts to look at her. Her blonde locks were sprayed on the pillow, her eyes closed, her cheeks flushed and her mouth slightly parted. She was ethereal. The definition of absolute beauty. He wanted to save this moment forever in his head. He leaned down her body and resumed kissing her. He stopped on her stomach. It wasn’t as firm as it used to be before her 2 pregnancies. It had a softness to it now but in his eyes it made her more beautiful if it was even possible. Without these 2 pregnancies they wouldn’t have had these 2 beautiful children they have. </p><p>“I need you my love, please I need you now, I need you to touch me” a breathless Moira managed to say while gyrotaring her lips indicating where she needed him the most. She could feel her core aching. She needed him and she needed him now. </p><p>With a grin on his face he lowered himself and continued leaving kisses all over her body. Starting with her right hips and going all the way down her right foot then going up her left leg. By the time he was done, he was quite certain he didn’t leave any part of her body untouched except for the part where she needed him the most. </p><p>Kneeling at the end of the bed he could see her glistening folds and her throbbing clit begging for his attention. He lied down in front of her, softly blowing cold air all around and inside her vulva. His fingers trailed along it gently, slowly. He hummed her smell and with his fingers parted her folds and licked her from her entrance and all the way up to her clit, her sweet taste enveloping his mouth. He nibbled her folds, kissing her everywhere before focusing more on her clit and sucking on it. </p><p>“Oh Johnny ! Oh more please, I need more, I need you inside me pleaseee ” </p><p>“Patience my love. Patience is a virtue my dear. It will be worth waiting I promise you.” </p><p>He focused on licking and sucking her clit while adding a finger into her core slowly going in and out. He added a second one while still sucking her clit and fastened his movements. He groaned as one of her hands reached his hair, gentle yet firm indicating that she needed him to stay right where he was and to keep going. He could feel her muscle inside starting to contract and he knew she was close. He circled her waist with his free arm trying to keep her in place. </p><p>“Oh John, oh please don’t stop. I’m about to co-” she didn’t even have time to finish her sentence when a mind-blowing orgasm came through her, leaving her speechless, her walls contracting around Johnny’s fingers, her thighs closing around his head, her back jumping off the bed, the power of it leaving goosebumps all over her body and blanking her mind. </p><p>His chin was wet with her cum and as he crawled back to her she licked it and kissed him, slightly opening her mouth to taste herself more. </p><p>He reached into the bedside table and grabbed the lube. Moira was already wet thanks to him going down on her but he wanted to make sure it was going to be as pleasurable for her as it was going to be for him. He poured some of it on his fingers and applied it on his erection, stroking his member while doing so and lightly coated her slit with the remaining lube on his fingers. He settled between her legs, softly caressing her thighs as he slowly entered her. He could feel her muscles around his cock starting to adjust to the feel of him. He stayed like that for a while. Buried deep inside her, he kissed her slowly, tenderly as she hooked her legs around his waist, her needs becoming more urgent. </p><p>“Oh god Moira you feel so good”</p><p>“Johnny please I need you to move. I want you to move darling.” she begged him. </p><p>Begging was not something Moira was used to doing in her everyday life, she’d rather let herself be disappointed than beg but she didn’t mind it when she was being intimate with her husband. </p><p>He started to move, slowly at first, setting a pace both of them enjoyed as she dug her fingers into his shoulders and hair keeping him close to her. She could feel his warm breath in her ear. It made her feel protected. To be in his strong arms, their two bodies being united. </p><p>With one hand he reached between her legs and started rubbing her clit. His thrusts became more urgent, deeper and stronger. They gasped, moaned and cried each other’s names. </p><p>Her inner walls started clenching around his cock, waves of pleasure washing over her as she reached her second orgasm of the night. That triggered his and he came seconds after her collapsing on her.</p><p>He brought her to his body and turned them around so she was the one lying on top of him. Both breathless and spent they laid there for a while trying to catch their breath and simply enjoying each other, enjoying this peaceful moment, their bodies still linked with each other. She drew lazy circles over his chest while he stroked her hair and gave her kisses on her head. She could feel his cock starting to slip away from her core and she moved to his side laying her head on his shoulder. She shivered and he reached for the comforter at the end of the bed to cover their bodies. </p><p>“My my Mr. Rose, that was quite spectacular. You’ve outdone yourself my dear.” Moira said her breath starting to get back to normal. </p><p>“All the credit is yours, my love. When one got a wife as beautiful and sexy as you, the only thing that one can do is to worship her.” Johnny grinned “I’d worship you every hour of every day if I could, you’re so incredibly gorgeous Moira. Thank you for letting me see parts of you no one else but me can see. I’m one lucky man to have found you”</p><p>“I’m the lucky one John. You’re my rock, my anchor, my other half and the love of my life. I love you so much my dearest husband.”</p><p>And there she was his wonderful, beautiful wife. She could sometimes be irritating, often overreacting and most of the time he didn’t even know why she was acting the way she was. But none of that mattered because when she let her guards down, when she showed him this tender, loving part of herself like tonight he knew that this was worth it and he wouldn’t have it any other way. He was the only one who truly knew and understood her because he was the only one she trusted and loved to let him see who she really was.</p><p>“I think we should go to sleep now my love.” Johnny said as Moira suppressed a yawn. </p><p>“Oh John not right now, I want to feel as close to you as possible for a bit longer if that’s fine with you.” Moira answered as she circled his waist tighter. </p><p>“It’s more than fine Moira. Don’t you worry darling we have all night.” </p><p>Tonight was about reacquainting with their bodies and that is exactly what they were planning to do.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>